Stardust
this is the background of where the inspiration comes from and how we made it special to ouan. Canon Tale Dunstan Thorne was just an ordinary peasant boy from Xehacora, looking for a little adventure, when he tricked a fae Guard of the Order of the Fate and crossed through the portal to Allutheria. He soon found himself not far from the Labyrinth in a region of the realm known as the Goblin Market. There, he met an enchanting Changeling girl who belonged to Madam Semele. Dunstan flirted with the slave called Una and unbeknownst to the Madam, the two lay together, but Dunstan returned home the next morning. Nine months later, the same guard Dunstan tricked came to his cottage with a baby boy and a note from Una. Knowing that the only life for her child in Allutheria would be as a slave, she entrusted him to his father’s care, an act of kindness facilitated by the fae guard. Eighteen years later, Tristan grew up and set his eye on a girl, like most young men do, but Victoria was a lord’s daughter and she ranked much higher socially than he did. She attempted to let him down gently, but when the two witnessed a shooting star, Tristan promised to bring her back a piece of it as an engagement gift, and a last attempt to win her affection. Tristan had no idea that his journey would lead him back into Allutheria, where he had been born, or that when he found the star, it would look like a human girl. Least of all, his has no inkling that he is far from the only person searching for her, among them the youth-obsessed Queen of Calladahn. Meanwhile, back in Ga’Leah, the Blight-ravaged Xehacora desperately seeks leadership and the dying Lord of Stormhold had seven sons, but only one estate, and one title to bestow upon them. He doubted his eldest son’s ability to rule early on, but found faults in each of his children. Most of all, he pined for his firstborn, a girl called Una who took ill and passed on before her first year, but a child he never forgot, not even on his deathbed. A child he had no suspicion had actually been kidnapped by goblins. Rather than choose one of his children for the task of succeeding him, the Lord visited his family’s altar to the Star Maker and prayed to the god for assistance. He then removed his ruby necklace, an ordinary heirloom that had been passed through his family, and presented it in offering to the god. The next morning, the sons saw that their father was dying and insisted he name his heir. The frail Lord sent his youngest son to retrieve the necklace from the altar, but found that it was missing. But the Lord smiled knowingly and proclaimed that whichever of them could retrieve the necklace and bring it back to Stormhold would come home the new lord. Characters Aristillus the Starmaker: God of knowledge and creator of the stars. Plotlines things currently going on in the tale??? idk or updates since the canon tale was written Related Stories how this story connects with other stories